The Next Generation
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: 'he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead. the scar had not pained harry for nineteen years. All was well' or at least thats what mrs Rowling thought i have a different opinion. a thrilling action packed three, with a couple twists and turns,romance and excitement, Just like there parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hi** this is my story about the kids. But i wanted too carry on after JKR's epilogue so here is her Ending too the actual published novel . i claim no rights too this first chapter only the next ones! so here we go**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. THe morning of the first of september was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her fathers arm.

"It wont be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her

"Two years," sniffed lilly. " I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said james , grinning at his younger brother." Theres nothing wrong with that. He might be in slyth-"

But james caught his mothers eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolly from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother,

"Every say, if you want us too," said Ginny

"Not every day," Said Albus quickly."JAmes says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote too James three times a week last year," said Ginny

"And you don't want too believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,"Harry put in."He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side they pushed the second trolly forward, gathering they reached the barrier, Albus winced. but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three- quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which james had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they past ,as they made there way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from there owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was unite glad of the excuse not too stop and say hello. . . .

" I think thats them Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albs had drawn right up to them.

"HI," said Albus ,sounding immensely relived.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did Hermione didn't believe i could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought id have to Confound the examiner."

"No i didn't" said Hermione"i had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, i did Cofound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the Train.

"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror,and lets face it, i can use a super sensory Charm for that."

Back at the Platform, they found Lily and HUgo, Roses younger brother, having an animated discussion about what house they would they would be sorted into when they finally went too Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron " but no pressure."

"RON!"

Lilly and Hugo laughed, nut Albus and rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but ROm was no longer paying attention. Catching harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

" Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair receding somewhat,which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron,Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"so thats little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. " Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you got your mothers brains!"

"Ron, for heavens sake,"said Hermione, half stern,half amused.

"Don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry,"said Ron, But unable to help himself, he added,"don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasly would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolly, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into billowing clouds of steam " just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He Gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! snogging our Victiorie! Our cousin! And i asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are SO like Ron-"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! and then he told me too go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week,"said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him too live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically."I don't mind sharing with Al- Teddy can have my room!"

"NO!" Harry said firmly, "you and Al will share a rom only when i want the house demolished,"

he checked the battered old watch ,that had once fabian Prewett's.

"Its nearly eleven, you'd better get on board,"

"Don't forget too give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I cant give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes

" outside, yeah , but at school he's professor Longbottom,isn't he? I cant walk into Herbologogy and give him love. . . . "

Shaking his head at his mothers foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"see you later ,Al. Watch out for the thestrals." But James merely laughed permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his Father a fleeting hug then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"There're gentle things,there's nothing scary about them. anyway you wont be going in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at christmas."

"Bye, Al" said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrids Invited you to tea next friday. Don't mess with peeves. Don't duels anyone till you've learned how. And don't let JAmes wind you up!"

"what is i'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal ho greatand sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own . ALone of Harry's three children, Albus inherited LiIly's eyes.

" Albus Severus,"Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough pretend to be waving to rose , who was now on the train,"you were named for two headmasters of hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man i ever knew,"

"but just say-"

"- then slytherin House will have gained an excellent student,wont it ? It doesn't matter too us,AL but if it matters too you , you'll be able too choose gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it . But now the doors were all slamming along the scarlet train and the blurred outlined of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last minute reminders.

Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces , both on the train and off,seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you ," said Ron "Its me Im extremely famous."

Albus , Rose, Hugo and LIlly laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, blaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. the train rounded a corner. Harrys hand raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her ,he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning sac on his forehead.

"i know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy guys soo her it is i worked hard on this hope you enjoy! ohh and i'm sorry for any poor grammar! punctuation is not my thing x**

Albus sat in an old cabin. The red velvet seats where large and comfortable. the cabin was simple it had too seater booth chairs on each side and above them a baggage sat on the window seat looking out the window thinking about the worlds said too him by his father. '….The Sorting hat takes your choice into account."

Albus was desperate too make his dad proud and he new that was owing too be hard. His dad had been Quidditch captain and House captain house as far as he new, Harry had decided that it best for his children too learn about his history in history of Magic class or from friends.

James had learnt the news last year and too Harry and Ginny's surprise took it Really well But they new it wouldn't be the same for Albus; Albus idolised his Dad and When he found out that Harry was the hero of the wizarding world and he'd not been told it would hurt but harry new it was best because if Harry had told the story he would have gone into too much detail as scared the boy witless!

Albus was looking out the window eating a chocolate frog when a boy walked in. He was skinny and and had blonde hair slicked back. he wore a coat buttoned up too his neck and held a wand in his hand.

he opened the door slowly and muttered something. but Rosie and Albus didn't understand what he had said so he repeated it louder

"umm would you mind if i sit in here all the other carriages are full…"he said

"sure why not?"Albus said before seeing Rosie's face; her eyes were bulged and she was shaking her head It was way too late.

"My names Scorpius Malfoy but most people call me Malfoy and your names are?" Malfoy asked rather confidently

"im Albus Potter and this is Rosie Weasly my cousin."Albus replied. He recognised the name Malfoy but he didn't know why..

"Wait did you say potter as in Harry Potter?"Malfoy said in surprise

"Yeah..i did how do you know who my dad is. I mean i know he was quidditch captain but he's not famous or anything?" Albus said while thinking. Malfoy laughed. as if Albus had made a joke then looked at Rosie and Albus's faces one by one

"you really don't know do you? about your parents?"Malfoy laughed. Then when the two didn't respond he stopped laughing and continued."WOW you don't know that your dad, Harry Potter is the most Famous Wizard in last century? Or that your mum and dad" he said pointing too Rosie "are almost as famous. wow the big three's kids don't know what there parents have done?" Malfoy said in a really shocked tone.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked in a worried voice

"well….Have you ever heard of Voldemort?"Malfoy said when he saw there blank faces and turned too Rosie " Well my dad told my your mums a bit of a reader? right? well do you read?"He asked

"Well of course i do, but mother said i wasn't too read about the wizarding world until i got to Hogwarts" she said proudly. Rosie was just like her mother she had her brown curly hair and brown eyes. she also seemed too have inherited her intelligence and personality.

"ohh well thats no help… i'll have too start from the beginning."Malfoy said

"What are you going on about?" Albus said looking really scared now. he stood up and walked over too Malfoy and looked over him in anger.

"umm Albus sit down and i'll tell you."Malfoy said leaning back against his chair. Albus turned around and sat back in his old chair and looked out the window waiting.

"Well go on then!" he said in a wobbly voice

"OK well i'll make it simple, we'll learn about it at school any way. so 35 years ago there was a wizard a very evil wizard he was called Voldemort. He killed a lot of people, He was determined too get rid of the muggle world and rule the wizarding nearly succeeded. there was an Order called the Order of the Phoenix, they had many members who fought against him; trying too beat him. He was so close but there was one main threat standing in his way. YOU see there was this prophecy that a baby would grow up too defeat him. So he went too that child's home. His parents Lilly ,James potter tried too defend him. The baby's father , james died in seconds. Thats when Lilly ran up stairs and was swiftly followed by the dark lord. At the last minuet Lilly jumped in front of Baby Harry and took the killing curse. and as she died she cast a spell that killed the Dark lord." Malfoy paused for a second thinking.

"Then how parents involved if Harry was a baby so where they?" Rosie said. Albus said nothing he sat in silence processing what he had just been told. Albus had always thought that his grand parents had been killed in a car crash.

" The things there was no body found. some said he had died others said he went into hiding too week to carry on. the only thing left in the house was baby Harry Potter. He was taken to his aunt and uncles house and was treated like scum for years. he was told his parents died in a car crash and he new nothing about magic. until one day his letter from Hogwarts arrived. he started at school that year. On the train he sat in a carriage with one other boy. Named Ron weasly. Later on the journey a girl came in called hermione over time they all became friends, best friends."Malfoy said

"well how does that make my parents famous?" Rosie asked

"Well over the seven years they were at school…. things happened, things too do with Voldemort. on there first year he tried too come back as a teacher, on the second year he tried too come back through a diary. On his third year really bad things started too happen, someone tried too brined the dark lord back. On his forth year there was a Triwizard Tournament. Harry was picked. In the final round of the tournament , the cup had been turned into a port key. and Harry had ended up in a grave yard where Voldemort was brought back and harry only just escaped. in his 5th year everything was about stopping the Dark lord and Harry teamed up with the order. and with Dumbledore started a hunt for Horcruxes. Horcruxes are magical objects containing part of somebody's for keeping them alive. and Voldemort ,well he had seven! in his 6th year Albus Dumbledore - your name sake i believe- was killed by your other name sake, Thats when Voldemort started too take over. Harry, Ron and Hermione they had too find the last Horcruxes too defeat him so they hid and they destroyed 6 but there where too more and they new the last one was at Hogwarts so they went. They got there and a war started. Harry managed too destroy what he though was the last Horcruxe but then found out he was the last Horcruxe. Voldemort called a time out he said that Harry was too meet him i the forest, to come a die. in order too save his friends. he went and he got there and Voldemort used the killing curse and Harry Died." Malfoy took a breath

"But thats not possible he's my Dad he just said by too me a the station!"Albus shouted "Is this some sort of sick joke?" tears wear welling in his eyes

"No i haven't finished yet! Any way Voldemort took harries body and carried him too the castle where he announced of his when things went wrong Harry potter was not dead. Voldemort had destroyed not Harry but the Horcruxe! Harry had pretended too be dead and let him self be carried and then at the last moment off Voldemort's speech rolled over and another battle started and Harry killed him, There for saving the Wizard world." Malfoy said "Don't you see you're Father is a hero!" Malfoy beamed but Albus wasn't listening he stormed out of the Cabin and stormed down the Hall way and broke into a run, He had too find James, He just had too. thats when he felt a sharp pain on his forehead, he dropped too his knees in pain and blacked out.

**love it or hate it? i would like too know! please review**


End file.
